howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Smoke Gets in Your Eyes
}} "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes" is the seventeenth episode of Dragons: Defenders of Berk. It aired on February 12th, 2014. It is preceded by "The Eel Effect" and is succeeded by "Bing! Bam! Boom!". Overview Synopsis Johann arrives at Berk and the Riders are already expecting his arrival, but Snotlout states that he doesn't let him touch any of his goods because the last time Trader Johann was at Berk, Snotlout broke half of his cool stuff. While the Riders are enjoying their time looking around Johann's ship, Gobber finds mass quantities of scrap metal on board and decides to take it to his workshop. Snotlout, again, breaks some of Johann's goods. The Riders (except Snotlout) helps Gobber's scrap metal to be delivered to his workshop, meanwhile Toothless is somewhat suspicious and cautious to the scrap metal. At nightfall, an unknown thick fog travels and explores the village and targets Gobber's scrap metal. In the morning, some of the town's metal has been stolen including Tuffnut's mace, which he has named 'Macey', that he bought from Trader Johann and is miserable without it. Hiccup and Astrid starts their investigation by looking at Gobber's workshop, and they find no footprints or clues for the metal thief, even though Gobber has set several booby traps around his workshop, that he accidentally set it on. Next, they investigate at the Twins' house where they find Tuffnut's shrine for Macey, but still, they find no clues or footprints in the location, but Tuffnut still suspects that Ruffnut stole it. Hiccup and Astrid decide that they continue their investigation tomorrow. Late at night, the unknown thick fog travels through Berk again, stealing all the town's metal. As the fog enters through Hiccup and Stoick's house, they steal metal along their way up to Hiccup's room. Toothless wakes up and witnesses the fog, while Hiccup gets lifted and the fog tries to take his metal leg. Toothless pulls Hiccup away from the fog, blows the fog away by using his wings, and reveals that the metal thief is actually Smothering Smokebreaths. Before they make their exit, they steal some of Hiccup's metal things, although unable to grab his helmet, and the Smokebreaths escape the room. At dawn, most of the town's metal is now stolen including the Riders' Viking helmets. Hiccup informs them that the thief is actually Smothering Smokebreath dragons, but it is still unclear of how and why the Smokebreaths got to Berk, as they are excluded in Breakneck Bog. Gobber interrupts and shouts that the Smokebreaths stole his scrap metal from Trader Johann. Hiccup suddenly suspects Trader Johann. At the Great Hall, Hiccup and Stoick ask Johann where he got the vast quantities of scrap metal. Johann reveals that he got the scrap metal from a Berserker at a great price, and made the deal in Breakneck Bog. Hiccup tells Johann that the scrap metal he got was from a Smokebreath nest filled with hatchlings. Stoick and Hiccup leave in anger, including Toothless who interrupts his snack. Stoick and Hiccup watch the villagers struggling to continue their daily lives, as most of their things are now made of wood unable to support most of the weight, even worst Gobber informs that almost all of the town's metal is depleted and the Armory is lacking weaponry, making Berk mostly vulnerable for an invasion. Hiccup and the Riders must find the missing metal before an invasion by Dagur is settled. Fishlegs tells that the Smothering Smokebreaths can't be far due to carrying all the metal weight. Hiccup suggests that the Smokebreaths built a nest at Berk. But they don't have enough time to find their nest, so Hiccup suggests they lure it by gathering all the last drops of metal resources in Berk and let them steal it, and then follow them to where they brought it. Snotlout is forced to give his spare metal helmet. The Smothering Smokebreaths took the bait, and the Riders wait for the perfect time to jump in but the Twins quickly execute the plan by attacking the seemingly Smokebreaths still at the area, only later to be revealed they are attacking themselves. The Smokebreaths' cover splits into two, forcing the Riders to split up. Hiccup and Toothless follows one, almost losing it, but manage to find another batch of them. They struggle as the Smokebreaths begin to corner them and wants to take their metal. A Smokebreath manages to grab Toothless' metal rod, making him unable to fly and gently crashes down. They are forced to follow the Smokebreaths on foot. Hiccup and Toothless close in, and Hiccup uses his shield to catch the Smokebreath that took the rod, but proves stronger than him and drags him along the way on the ground. The Smokebreath gives up the rod and the rope that's pulling him breaks apart. Hiccup and Toothless stumble to the location of the Smokebreaths' new nest. Astrid finds Hiccup and informs him that a large-scale Berserker and Outcast invasion is sailing toward Berk's territory. It is revealed that Dagur and Savage planned to offer the stolen scrap metal filled with hatchlings to Trader Johann, and later make Berk mostly vulnerable. Hiccup comes up with a plan, thanks to Tuffnut, and orders the villagers to give their last spare of metal and gather it, Gobber volunteers to give to Hiccup his arm-weapon that he took his first Outcast with, and tells Hiccup to take good care of it. The Riders lure the Smothering Smokebreaths away from their nest by using the last metal resources of Berk. Dagur was getting impatient that no movement or attack was coming in their way. When they finally arrive, they arm themselves with weapons to prepare for the attack. Stoick and the other Vikings make their last stand, while the Riders close in the fleet so that the thick fog made sure Dagur's armada was unable to see the Berk mainland and unable to fire any target. The Riders drop their metal load, leaving Dagur to wonder why they were dropping spoons. As planned, dozens of Smokebreaths attack their fleet and steal all their metal. They are unable to attack the Smokebreaths, and within minutes, the entire fleet is left without metal support and their ships begin to completely disassemble. The Berserkers are forced to retreat, and while Dagur threatens that it wasn't over, two Smothering Smokebreaths steal his helmet and kneecap. Hours later, The Riders are able to return most of the town's metal, including Macey, and Tuffnut was very glad to see it. Stoick asks Hiccup of how he plans to drive the Smokebreaths away from Berk, and Hiccup responds, saying that he planned to put the scrap metal bait on Trader Johann's ship in an attempt to lure away the Smokebreaths. Johann heads for Breakneck Bog, struggling to keep the Smokebreaths off of his ship. Hiccup and Toothless watch on and escort him to the island. Errors *If Hiccup and Toothless were making so much noise when the Smokebreaths tried to steal the metal from his house (including Hiccup's leg) Stoick would've heard them, because his bedroom is just downstairs. Trivia *This is the second episode in the series where a Smothering Smokebreath attempted to steal Hiccup's metal leg. *This is also the second episode in the series where we see Astrid without her metal shoulder pads and Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut without their helmets. *This is the first episode where we see Snotlout and Dagur without their helmets. *Snotlout broke half of Trader Johann's wares last time the merchant visited Berk. *Bucket and Mulch fight each other with bludgeons. **Their bludgeons are stolen in this episode, so they begin fighting with sturgeons, which is a type of fish. ***They later plan to use the fish to fight the Berserkers. *At the time of the episode, there are 41 shopping days left until Snoggletog, according to Gobber. *It appears that Ruffnut believes in ghosts. *It is revealed that Snotlout has a spare helmet. *Dagur points to his right boot when he tells Hiccup he will kiss his boot. **This is the same boot that Savage kisses. Characters People *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Michael Goldstrom as Johann *Thomas F. Wilson as Bucket *Tim Conway as Mulch *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged (antagonist) *Paul Rugg as Savage (antagonist) :: designates a character that appears but does not speak Dragons *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch Dragon Species *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Terrible Terror *Smothering Smokebreath Locations *Barbaric Archipelago **Breakneck Bog **Isle of Berk ***Berk Dragon Training Academy ***Blacksmith Shop ***Haddock house Objects *Astrid's kransen *Berserker weapons *Dagur's armada *Dagur's helmet *Hiccup's prosthetic leg *Hiccup's shield *Hiccup's Viking helmet *Hairy Hooligan weapons **Macey *Johann's ship *Saddles **Toothless' saddle and tail fin *Wooden duck Events and Practices *Snoggletog (mentioned) References * Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Media